


Beneath Your Skin

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Klaus as a Incubus, Lots and lots of smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Klaus Mikaelson disappears, it threatens the careful balance Caroline has worked hard to maintain. War is immanent, and a rescue attempt goes terribly, terribly wrong and Caroline finds herself in the very last place she'd though she'd ever be. Trapped in a small, dank cell, with a starving Incubus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has a lot of smut in it folks. Just, an FYI.

Caroline considered her new apartment, and took a slow breath. Eyes closing, she let herself relax. Seattle wasn't ideal, but it was a welcome break from New Orleans. She knew her old phone was probably collecting text messages, most of them from Rebekah, but she'd lost it somewhere between Phoenix and L.A. 

If only she could stop dreaming.  
Staring down at the silver bracelet, wrapped in protection spells. It was a bit of a gag gift from Bonnie Bennett, and one she knew worked. So she didn't understand how he kept finding her. She hoped it was just her subconscious replaying the sex - showing her a few fantasies - but when running from an Incubus, you couldn't take chances that hot wet dreams were just that.

She just needed a little time, to re-guard her heart, slap those mental and emotional barriers in place. Because, God, he'd wrecked her. It didn't particularly matter that that first time had been to save their lives. 

"Wait, what do you mean they took Klaus?" Caroline questioned, brows furrowed. Rebekah scowled at her, the monster sharpening the lines of her face. 

"Davina is looking into it," the Original Vampire said icily. "It looks like there might be a loophole or two in the protections around him."

Caroline had picked up a few bits and pieces since she found herself in New Orleans fifty years before, a brand new vampire and completely lost. What she knew was that when Esther had tried to change her family, she hadn't awoken the werewolf in her son as presumed, but something even more dangerous. 

Incubus might've meant that he could drop the panties of whomever he pleased at five hundred paces, but Klaus was a weapon. anyone who looked at those dimples and didn't accept that died. He used that charm, the blatant sexuality and false consideration to rule, all of it backed by his vampire siblings, the strength his demon blood leant him. Her first week in New Orleans, she'd watched him cheerfully seduce a young man with his eyes and smile, before pulling his intestines free from the gaping hole in his abdomen. 

Stunned at the display of violence, she'd frozen when those terrible eyes had caught hers. Caroline felt the impact of his gaze down her spine like honey, but sex and stupidity had changed her into a monster, she wasn't going to be stupid enough to let a second monster crawl inside her chest and rip away parts she couldn't get back a second time. 

Two days later, she'd found herself a little dumbfounded and employed by Rebekah Mikaelson. 

"I have two rules. Don't fuck up and don't fuck my brother. You do either of those, and I'll leave bits of you along Bourbon Street like confetti."

"Define what you consider fucking up," Caroline replied, tongue loose from the shock of that morning.

Cool blue eyes met hers, a razors edge behind the startling age of her. "Would you like a list?"

"Yes, actually."

Rebekah paused, canted her head to the side and shrugged. Spinning on perfect heels, she headed to the door. "You might live through the week, then. I expect you and your things at the house tomorrow."

She'd shown up and carved a life for herself. For the first decade or so, her dealings had mostly been with Rebekah but as she gained some age - a few skills - Klaus started appearing in the peripherals of her work. Caroline kept her dealings with him short, refusing to forget what lurked beneath the charm of him. The key to dealing with an Incubus she learned was just to accept the way she reacted to him. That unexpected flush, the heat that always lingered after a conversation. Accept it, refuse to be embarrassed by it, and get the job done. 

She'd actually learned to like him, a little.  
Klaus had an amazingly dry sense of humor, behind that devil's smile. Once or twice, she thought he might have flirted with her, but she brushed that off as habit. So what if she felt his eyes on her, thought she could almost feel the brush of power along the back of her neck.

But in her fifty years, she'd never seen so much worry in Rebekah's eyes. As a demon, part something else, there were certain set of rules. She knew he'd been summoned a few times by covens and that the slaughter had been excessive, even by vampire standards. Most learned not to try it, and the loopholes had been carefully closed by covens who if not loyal, were at least fearful of the Originals.

"It's been three days," Caroline said slowly. 

"Davina and the Bennett witch will be here in an hour. Be prepared to help them with whatever they need."  
She'd called Enzo. Caroline might've somehow become the liaison for the majority of North America, but Europe was Enzo's territory. She didn't begrudge the laid back vampire the power, he mostly dealt with Elijah. Rebekah might have been a ruthless brat, but that old world stuffiness left her off kilter. Thankfully, Rebekah and Klaus traveled to Europe far more than Elijah came stateside. 

"Thanks for the heads up, doll." Enzo said quietly into the phone. "I imagine Bekah is on the phone with Elijah now."

"What happens if we don't find him?" Caroline asked, taking a moment to pause from the number of things that needed to be done.

"War."

"How bad?"

"The last time someone messed with our founding family, it re-shaped the supernatural world. There's a reason most of the supernatural behaves itself."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Define behave?"

"Kol hasn't been around your parts since before you were turned. If you ever see him, Bekah and Klaus together, it means trouble. Elijah usually keeps an eye on things from a distance, but you remember what happened when that little traveler cult tried to abduct the vexing Katerina?"

"I'll see what I can do to hurry Davina and Bonnie along."

"I'll touch base with Marcel," Enzo offered. "Incubus magic is odd, so those closest to Klaus - or those he considers his - might have a shot at helping track him. Marcel is both."

"How so?"

"Devil's bargain love. Ever noticed how his skin shimmers, when you’re looking at him out of the corner of your eye? That's power. Don't know the details - don't want to - but Marcel is bound to Klaus assuredly as the rest of the family. Demons are possessive bastards."

"Thanks, I appreciate the help."

"Later, doll."

She'd spent the next twenty-four hours doing what she did best. Organizing, bullying and pointing Rebekah's particular brand of crazy in the direction it needed to go. The fact that everything had gone to shit - the spell warped by betrayal inside Davina's coven - should have just been a blip. A starting point for Plan F.

Except she'd been dragged into the magical vortex, yanked through whatever summoning ritual had been corrupted. The only thing that had saved her had been the malady in her veins. The cold and the shock would have killed a human, but Caroline was a monster.

Who woke trapped in cell with a starving Incubus.

 

"Ssssh," Klaus murmured as she slowly came too. Lashes fluttering open, she glanced around the emptiness of thier prison. Her lashes fluttered for an entirely different reason when she realized his thigh was cushioning her cheek, long fingers tangled in her hair. "You've been unconscious for a few hours."

"Klaus?"

"Who else?"

"At least you’re not dead," Caroline breathed. She gave herself a moment to mentally brace herself. Then she gingerly sat up and looked at the demon next to her.

Klaus was pale, cheekbones sharp against his face. He looked fevered, skin flushed against the pale and she frowned. "What did they do to you?"

"Starvation," Klaus shrugged, iron behind his eyes. "They've been very careful, to take my power in small bites. In another day or two, they'll bring in a little virgin, try to trap my power."

"How does that work, exactly?"

"Blood isn't always enough," Klaus said simply. 

Caroline shot him an exasperated look. "I'm perfectly aware of your feeding habits. Are we at the point where blood is enough to get you back to full strength or are we talking full on orgy here?"

Klaus snorted, but a ghost of a smile curved his lips. "Hardly an orgy love, although those can be a delightful banquet."

"Don't call me that - why a virgin?"

"Kol's idea of a practical joke." Klaus drawled, his expression turning annoyed. "As if any monster would choose a virgin if given a choice. He once convinced an entire village to give me their pure daughters, I was drowning in hysterics."

Caroline smiled despite herself, biting her lip hard to stifle the laugh in her throat. She froze as Klaus' eyes went nearly black at the motion, bright glimpses of gold hot in his pupils. The sudden surge of his hunger a tangible heat between them.

"How much trouble am I in?" Caroline breathed, clearing her throat to steady her voice. "How long until your captors return?"

"I won't touch you." Klaus said tightly, even as his tongue dragged along his lip. Caroline was perfectly aware that Klaus didn't need to touch her to stroke her arousal, knew how he could play power and words against senses that had nothing to do with touch. Under the right seduction, she'd no doubt he could talk her into touching herself for his greedy eyes. 

Still, that was the difference between a full meal and a snack. Caroline gave him a flat look. "We both know you're the best chance of getting us out of here. But I'm also really aware of your feeding habits, as I've dealt with your left overs."

Those heavy lidded eyes caught hers, and her stomach fluttered with awareness as he watched her. "It's not always like that, but I'm afraid that I'm lacking my usual finesse. I'll need you to orgasm, Caroline. More than once. And once I've exhausted you, I'll take my own pleasure. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The small hairs on the back of her neck lifted. There was nothing seductive about him, none of careful facades that he wore to charm and beguile. This was stark, his hunger laid bare, but it was the glitter burning behind his gaze that left her pulse rapid. 

"Do I want to have sex in a dank, little cell that smells awful? No. But I'm also pretty sure I don't want to end up dead - I hear it's pretty boring. My teenage self had sex for worse reasons."

"Take off your shirt."

Caroline scrunched her nose, but reached for the buttons of her blouse. "I'm not really fond of orders."

Klaus reached for her, eyes lingering on her face even as her shirt landed softly on the floor. "No?"

"Let's call it a quirk."

He laughed, the noise low and touched her chin with careful fingertips. "This is not how I imagined things."

Caroline glanced around. "Yeah, rescue in the form of orgasms. That's new for me too."

"Not what I meant. Caroline, this will go easiest if you drink my blood."

"Why?" Caroline questioned as she found herself tugged onto his lap. She stilled a little at the hard line of his erection, the heat of his body warming her cool skin. She'd never been this close to Klaus, never sat cradled by his hands; the temptation of his face so near hers.

"Sweet little Caroline," Klaus murmured, chest moving under her hands as he drew in a deep breath. "We don't have the time you deserve for foreplay. My blood is potent."

"Vampire high," Caroline muttered. She reached up, cupped his face and ignored the heady rush of touching him. He smelled like the cell, but underneath that was Klaus. Klaus who always left her uncomfortably aroused and who watched her with burning eyes. "You will tell Rebekah that this was life or death."

Then she kissed him. Opened her mouth against his, bit lightly at his lips. Klaus made a low, rumbling noise in his chest; Caroline hummed in pleasure as he parted his lips, but instead of delving into his mouth, she sank her fangs into his lower lip until she tasted blood. 

It hit her in a rush, a lush high. Hands fisting in his curls, she rolled her hips against the line of his cock until they both moaned. She pulled back once her head started to spin. Lashes fluttering, Caroline whimpered when he palmed her breast. 

"Oh, God."

A rusty laugh against her cheek. "I warned you, love."

Then he gave her no time to think, hand sliding under her skirt to glide along the slickness of her; two fingers pushing into the clamp of her muscles. He groaned even as his thumb worked her clit roughly. Caroline clutched his shoulders, aroused by the taste of him lingering on her tongue, the feel of him under her hands. 

"Look at you," Klaus murmured into her ear as she rocked against him. "If we'd the time, I'd have peeled your clothes off slowly - traced your skin with my tongue. Watched your beautiful face as you melted into my sheets."

Caroline shuddered, moaning into his shoulder. "I don't trust your sheets."

He smiled against her and curled his fingers. Her orgasm caught her by surprise, and he made a pleased, hungry noise as she came down. When she lifted her head, some of the edge had left his face and his eyes were locked onto her lips. 

"One."

To be honest, Caroline lost track after that. They were restricted by the room, but by the time he slid her to hands and knees, pushed the fullness of his cock inside her she was nearly senseless. He murmured words she didn't know against her skin, each moan and whimper tightening his hold on her waist, her breast. She dug her nails into the hard floor and could only take the pleasure singing through her veins. He came shortly after her, his arm somehow keeping her from collapsing.

"My pretty Caroline," Klaus breathed as he helped her settle in a more dignified position against the wall. She watched him as he carefully tucked her back into her shirt. "Next time I'm going to have to insist we use a bed."

Caroline grunted a response and he laughed. She opened her eyes as she heard someone approach, parted her lashes to catch the wicked smile that curled his lips. 

"Let's get you a meal," he murmured before standing. She watched as his demeanor changed, breathed in the scent and feel of him that crawled along her skin. The guard (witch?) who approached had no chance, face stunned before going lax at the sheer draw Klaus was exuding. Caroline watched as he reeled the youth in with his dimples and voice; watched as Klaus stroked a line down his throat, brushed his hand down a shoulder. Coaxing, smile hot he waited patiently for the door to open.

"You make an excellent honey-trap," Caromine drawled as he dropped the dead, still warm body next to her. 

"Does it bother you?" Klaus questioned, head tilting as Caroline rolled to her knees; fisting a hand in his hair she bit down deep into his throat and drank her fill. Lifting her head, she kept her monster face as she stood.

"The first time I saw you, you were showing someone their guts. After that, needing sex to feed was a lot less traumatic."

She looked at him when he was silent, something unreadable on his face. She'd have called it want, but it was too dark for that and ridiculous. They'd just had sex - pretty good sex for someone starving and the conditions of the room. There was no way he wanted her again.

"Now what?" Caroline prompted, watched him catch himself. Klaus smiled at her, eyes bleeding gold, incisors sharp behind his lips. 

"Now we gorge."

They had. By the time they'd staggered out of that dank, ruined home the walls and floors were stained black. The scent of death almost covered the lingering remains of sex on their skin. Outside, it was clear they were just beyond the New Orleans city limits. 

They were home within an hour. 

She could have handled the knowing smirks directed at her from the others. ("Look, Care, we don't know why the spell grabbed you - it should have grabbed Rebekah. How well do you know him exactly?") Admitting her new, biblical knowledge of Klaus was one thing. Even Rebekah's narrow- eyed irritation was nothing new. 

But it was the after.

It was waking with Klaus' hot tongue between her legs, his mouth everything he'd promised in that filthy cell. It was the long, lazy way he drew his power along her skin and made her beg. The absolute indulgence of his body against her sheets, the way he feasted on each moan, each of her body's and tongue's demands. Until she was drowning in him, until her bones melted, body completely sated.

It was waking a second time alone, reaching for skin and finding only cool sheets. It wasn't that she thought Rebekah would actually turn her into confetti (not anymore), but the cold realization that what she'd always pushed aside as lust, wasn't. You didn't grumble into naked skin, tease with both words and fingertips, linger against someone's lips for lust. 

She'd thrown a bag together and slipped outside in under fifteen minutes. It wasn't until she hit the freeway that she called Enzo.

"I hear you saved the day and got laid. Not my type, sweetness, but good job."

"I'm leaving New Orleans."

"Caroline," the teasing dropped from his tone. "What are you doing?"

"I have everything you need in the shared drive, okay? Nothing major, just a couple of weeks but you should be able to handle it."

"Caroline - this isn't a smart idea."

She hung up and floored it. 

She picked Seattle because it gave her space and the vampire population was small. She'd planned to take a month or so for some breathing space, put together her dignity and then call Rebekah. She knew she'd have to grovel, but she'd hoped a few weeks to get perspective would blunt some of the fall out. 

Then the dreams had started. 

Innocent enough, they started as what was easily brushed off as memories. Little snatches of the hot, bone-melting sex in her bedroom. Since she'd absolutely refused to think about Klaus, her and Klaus, or any combination of that she hadn't been surprised that she was dreaming.

Then she'd woken with her spine arched, throbbing through an orgasm. She could almost taste Klaus on her tongue, feel the imprints of him lingering on her skin. She'd showered, stripped her bed and decided that a few days of no sleep wouldn't hurt her. 

That was three days ago. She figured she had another before she'd really need a nap. Rubbing her face, she froze when her front door opened and Klaus walked through, key held tightly between his white knuckled fingers.

They stared at each other, the silence deafening. He looked good, under the edge of his temper - blue eyes blazing, curls a riotous mess. The way he was watching as he shut the door, fingers sliding the lock made her stomach jump.

"You look tired, love. Been avoiding me?" His voice was a low rumble, edged in something she couldn't read.

"I suppose it could be worse," Caroline said with a sigh. "Rebekah could have tracked me down instead."

Klaus bared his teeth. "Oh, I imagine my darling sister is hunting both of us as we speak. But I have no intention of being found until you explain why you ran."

Caroline arched both brows and lifted her chin. "I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"Sweetheart," he drawled, pacing closer. "If I'd known you'd planned on running, I would've fucked you into unconsciousness. As it was, you escaped me by minutes."

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence," she snapped. "You don't get to determine when I leave."

"You ran from me."

"I had a traumatic day," Caroline retorted. "I made arrangements for the work to be handled, and while I haven't talked to Rebekah yet..."

He was suddenly close enough to touch and she almost flinched.

"You ran from me," Klaus repeated, words low. "Do you think I'm unaware of your arousal after each conversation? That I don't catch when you tuck those amused smiles away? You care about Rebekah, you rule your minions with an iron fist and I've spent the last fifty years being stonewalled."

"What?" Caroline said, startled. "But..."

"You've managed to ignore my advances for fifty years, and I assure you love, my family has complete faith in your ability to do it for another five hundred." Klaus informed her, fingertips sliding down her throat. "Did you never wonder why none of your many admirers have approached you? You carry my scent on your skin, if nothing else. I've made it perfectly clear the pieces I will carve out of anyone who touches you."

"That.. that doesn't make any sense," She sputtered, backing away. "I'm not - you haven't..."

"I would imprint myself along your bones," Klaus gritted out. "I would bind you with blood and sex, drown you in the pleasures of flesh only I can give you, until you long for me. Until you can think only of me."

Caroline shook her head, pulse hammering in her throat. "Klaus - I know what you are. But I can't... I don't share. And I'm pretty sure monogamy isn't in the cards. I would never ask you to be less."

She knew what it was not to be enough. And regardless of the stunning realization that she wanted this nightmare creature - in a way that had nothing to do with sex - she also knew this wouldn't work. How could this ever work? One vampire couldn't be enough for him.

Klaus closed the distance between them in three strides and cupped her face with his calloused hands. His lips were hot against her forehead, the heat and smell of him temptation. "I need you to very clear right now. You want me."

"Yes," Caroline admitted, eyes glancing away. 

His lips were curled, eyes bleeding gold. "And you're unwilling to have me if you have to share?"

Caroline frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Laughing? When the vampire I've tempted for five decades is finally admitting she wants me? That she's possessive enough to demand that I take no other lovers?" Dimples bracketed his smile, the sheer heat of him sliding down her spine. "Oh no, little love. Laughter is the last thing I'm thinking of."

She opened her mouth to respond, but his hands were suddenly on her hips, and she was backed into a wall. He slid his hand to cup her ass, digging in possessive fingers as she shivered.

"Klaus..."

"You're a vampire, love." Klaus murmured in a voice that left her biting her lip. "I can take what I need from you in small, decadent bites. Lick up your pleasure in slow, heated mornings or long nights. So easy to drain a human, to pull the marrow from their bones. But you little love, you're all I need."

Caroline heaved out shaky breath. "You're still a predator."

"As are you," Klaus said with a shrug, eyes lowered to her hammering pulse. "And I will hunt and tear, but I will save the pleasure for you. Tell me, Caroline, have you wondered what my bite would feel like? I know you've heard the rumors, the endless innuendo regarding what I can pump into your veins."

"Now you're just playing dirty," she muttered, fingers tangling in his shirt. "I think every vampire has thought about it."

He kissed her cheek, her chin. "I want you addicted."

"That's hardly healthy," Caroline replied, breath hitching as he pressed his hips against hers, fingers sliding along her waist. 

"I don't care," Klaus growled before his head dipped, fangs sharp against her shoulder. She gasped at the pain, the lightning than sang through her veins. Spine arching, Caroline shuddered as he fed, hips rolling desperately against his as she unexpectedly came. 

She offered no resistance as he lifted her, carrying her to the bed. Laying her against cotton sheets, he braced his arms on either side of her body, smiled his devil's smile. 

"I accept your bargain, Caroline."

That pushed through the lingering pleasure and she pushed up to her elbows. "I didn't make a bargain with you!"

His smile widened, dimples deep. "You carry my blood in your veins, and I carry yours; you've fallen apart in my arms, clamped tight around my cock while I emptied inside you. You demanded loyalty and monogamy, which I have agreed to. In return, I will feast on you. Your pleasure, those arousing noises, the strength of your orgasms. You are mine, Caroline."

She stared at him, face stunned. He shifted his weight, reached for her buttons. Eyes dark as he bared skin, the flush of her breasts, he made a low noise of pleasure. 

"And sweetheart, I do so look forward to drawing it along your skin."


	2. Part Two

His body caged hers; her spine pressed against his chest as he listened to her pant, their fingers laced tightly together. Her knees sank into the mattress with their combined weight, but Caroline hardly noticed. She arched upward, body thrumming from the glide of power across her skin, intimate touches that lingered but offered no friction.

“I can do this all night, Caroline,” Klaus breathed into her ear as she trembled, lip caught tightly between her teeth. “Stroke you with hot licks of power. Will you let me tie you to our bed, with silken ropes and feast on your breasts while I brush your clit with intangible fingers?”

Caroline shuddered as he slowly sheathed himself inside her; nipples tweaked, breasts massaged by hands she couldn’t see, but burned along her skin.

“Nice party trick,” Caroline said, nails biting into his skin, neck arching at the sensory overload. “Yet, I’m still at zero orgasms.”

He hummed and soft, burning touches glided across her throbbing clit; his hips moving slowly, invisible hands tilting her hips as he pushed his cock roughly inside her.

“Would you like to come just like this? With nothing more than my cock inside you, my power against your skin. I can make you scream, without even moving.”

Caroline panted between parted lips, unable to think clearly enough to respond. For all her sass, he was keeping her so close to that edge that her head was spinning. Invisible fingers plucked at her nipples, ghosted across her lips and his hold kept her unable to do more than tighten around him desperately.

“Move, Goddammit,” Caroline bit out when it was clear he was waiting for a response. “Move.”

That first thrust, and she gasped. His name and a string of profanity followed the second, by the fifth she was inarticulate with need. Caroline could only absorb each stroke of his cock, body a tightly wound wire.

“Gods, you’re delicious,” Klaus gasped as she pushed back into him, voice a low wail that caught with each thrust. “Sunshine and honey, your orgasms taste like sunshine and honey. Come for me, little love. Let me taste you; I need you on my tongue.”

Her orgasm wrecked her; washed through system in a near painful wave, muscles locking tight. Klaus pushed through the clamp of her muscles, power playing against clit like a touch until he pulled her to him, lips and teeth against her skin as he shook. They collapsed against the bed, a sweaty mess of limbs.

“If I’m shimmering again, you’re going to be in so much trouble,” Caroline mumbled into the mattress, hardly comforted as he laughed against her spine.

“So grumpy,” Klaus told her, brushing his lips against her shoulder. “I like the way my power glints golden on your skin.”

“That’s because you’re a possessive bastard,” she sighed, no bite in her words. “These are new sheets, right?”

Blunt teeth nipped her skin. “As if you weren’t the one to pick them out.”

Caroline cracked one eyes, let a smile curve her lips as he glowered at her. “We were supposed to join Marcel for dinner.”

“Dinner was divine.”

She flushed, rolled onto her back. “I wanted to ask him how to deal with this stupid glitter problem, does foundation cover it? Besides, some of us need more than good orgasms to sustain us.”

Klaus angled his head, smiled. “I believe I offered to let you eat.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “And spend the next half-half hour pleasure dazed and high? I’ll never get out of this bed.”

“Good.”

She poked his jaw, laughed as he chased her finger with his teeth. “So, this non-touching, touching…”

His smile turned wicked. “It makes phone sex far more interesting.”

Her head came up and she blinked at him. “You can do that long distance?”

Klaus arched one brow and dimpled. “You wear my power along your skin.”

Caroline stared at him, blinking before her eyes narrowed as she realized the connotations of that. “Klaus…”

“A delightful thought, isn’t it? You in one of those prim skirts, thighs pressed together; desperately digging your nails into your office chair.” He stroked a curl away from her face, watched the flush crawl into her cheeks.

“We’re putting down ground rules.” Caroline said firmly, trying not to shiver at the way he was looking at her. The way he dragged his gaze down the naked expanse of her body.

“Not tonight,” Klaus all but purred before he hitched her thighs around his waist, the hard line of his cock rubbing against her slick entrance.

“Again?” Caroline gasped, hands gripping the sheets as he teased them both by slowly pushing inside her. Until she moaned, muscles an exquisite, slick vice.

“I can fill you like this whenever I want, whenever you need,” he rasped as she wrapped her legs around him. “I can press against your skin and linger along your senses, until you’re drowning in it, in me.”

“You think very highly of yourself,” Caroline choked out, obligingly spreading her thighs a little wider. She tossed her head back, moaned as he mouthed along the skin of her abdomen.

“Does it make you hot, Caroline, thinking of all the ways I can make you come?” Klaus licked her stomach, sucked until he’d marked skin. “That I don’t even need to be in the room to have you riding my cock, clothes untouched, your delicious body played like the most delicate of instruments?”

She shuddered at the image, the dichotomy of being fucked while looking pristine. He smiled and kissed up her sternum to her clavicle, humming his approval as she ran her hands over his back; nails sharp little stings as he rolled his hips.

“You, bent over one of your filing cabinets, suddenly so full you can’t breath? Next time one of your endless admirers is lingering in your office I’ll tease you with my tongue, until you forget they’re in the room, until you come in soft little waves that leave you relaxed and dazed. And if they were stupid enough to stay and watch, I’ll carve out their intestines with my claws, drape the evidence of their stupidity around their necks.”

Her nails cut into his skin, body rubbing shamelessly against his. His cock moved in slow, careful movements while his words stroked her.

“That’s disgusting,” Caroline told him, legs winding tighter around his waist. She rolled into his next thrust, head falling back to show her bare her throat as he deliberately ground their hips together. “Right there.”

His lips skimmed her throat, incisors teasing her skin. “I’ll take you like this, sweetheart. Slowly, fully until we’re are both wrecked with it. Would you like my teeth in your skin when you come, Caroline? The pleasure of my bite lingering in your bones?”

She clenched around him and Klaus slowed his pace, watched her face as she moaned in protest. He kissed her, dragged his lips down her chin and sucked hard on her throat.

“Klaus - don’t tease.” Caroline finally managed, voice ragged. “I’m so close.”

“I know,” he soothed, licked her throat. Bit lightly, careful not to break skin. He shuddered at her moan, arousal and need a tight fist in his gut, control nearly gone. “Do you want my teeth, Caroline?”

“Yes.”

His lips curled and she tightened her hold, body desperate for the hot burn of his teeth. Just to feel her a bit longer, he teased her with stinging bites, licked along her throat as his cock worked in and out in careful strokes. He waited until her breathed sobbed in her throat; until she scratched at his back, eyes blind with pleasure.

Then Klaus bit into the vein at her throat, drank deep as she came around him. She orgasmed silently, lips parted as her body took him into his own orgasm.

* * *

“Goddammit, Caroline. Do you realize how much money this cost me? I may not forgive you for this - couldn’t you have held off another decade?”

Caroline woke with a jerk, sheet sliding down her torso as the arm banded around her waist pulled her back down. Blinking rapidly, she scrambled to yank the covers back up, a task made difficult by the incubus stubbornly cuddled into her back.

“Rebekah? I thought you were in New York?” Caroline managed, desperately trying to get her bearings. “Why are you here?”

“I have a major crisis on my hands, including treachery within the damn witches coven and you run… _are you shimmering?”_

Caroline ducked down, shook her head. “No.”

Rebekah glowered, teeth audibly grinding. “You made a devil’s bargain with my brother? Nik! She’s mine!”

Klaus sighed against Caroline’s skin, lips warm and lingering against the nape of her neck. “Go away, Rebekah.”

“We’re still debating the bargain,” Caroline said hastily as Rebekah flushed red, temper making her eyes spark. She jumped when Klaus lightly pinched the underside of her breast.

“She’s _mine,_ Rebekah, as you well know,” Klaus said finally, lifting his head. Whatever his expression, Rebekah pointed one manicured finger in his direction.

“I claimed her first.” Rebekah growled. “You always do this! I finally get someone trained and you swoop in with your dick and ruin it.”

“Marcel might argue that point, Rebekah, as I raised him.” Klaus patted Caroline’s hip as she pulled the sheet higher to hide her full body blush. “Even I draw the line at fucking family. As for Caroline, she claimed me.”

“Don’t you bring me into this,” Caroline said firmly from behind the covers. “I did nothing of the sort.”

“Rebekah, excuse us, would you? Caroline and I clearly need to revisit a few things.”

Rebekah stomped her foot. “No I will not leave. You can bloody well skip your morning orgy and have a liquid breakfast. From the state of you this morning, you indulged more than enough last night!”

“I planned…” Klaus’ words cut off thanks to Caroline’s elbow. Cheeks still pink, she lowered the sheet.

“Give me half an hour, please. I need a shower.”

“Fine. Nik, I swear I will storm in here with half the staff if she isn’t in my office with her clipboard in that amount of time. While you might enjoy an audience, I don’t think Caroline will.”

The door slammed behind her and Caroline wondered if vampires could spontaneously combust. Closing her eyes, Caroline squeaked as she was suddenly pulled back across the few inches she’d gained. She gripped his wrist when his hand slid up her her stomach.

“Klaus, I need to shower.”

“Give me fifteen minutes, and yes, we’ll both need a shower.” Klaus suggested, lips ghosting over her shoulder, free hand teasing her thigh.

“I require more than fifteen minutes to face Rebekah,” Caroline protested, voice a little breathless. “She’s right, you can’t be hungry. Drink a blood bag.”

“I’d rather have you,” he cajoled, teeth biting lightly against her shoulder as his hand smoothed up her thigh, fingers finding her wet. Caroline shuddered, her nails digging into the wrist she still held. “Morning orgasms are good for you.”

“You’re a menace,” she moaned as her thighs parted, hips rolling against the slow strokes of his fingers. Klaus smiled against her shoulder, shifted his hand to cup her breast until she trembled in his arms; until the movements of her hips became frantic. The he rolled them, smiled at her flushed, panting face.

Savored her.

“I’ll let Rebekah know you’ll be late.”

“What? Klaus!” She started, stopped when he teased her with his cock; rubbing the tip along the wettest part of her, across her clit until they both moaned; until she forget about Rebekah, and the shower, before he sheathed himself.

Caroline’s lashes fluttered as he moved, lifting her hips to meet each thrust. Klaus bent and kissed her throat, scraping with incisors just hard enough to break skin. Caroline clenched tight around him, her hands digging into the muscles of his back. He licked at the taste of her until she healed; savored her cries.

Caroline arched against him, her orgasm as wild and delicious as the taste of her. That little, hitching moan as he came inside her more so. Shuddering as he took his fill, he was content to breath against her - this little vampire who was finally where she belonged.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed next time,” Caroline said finally, voice a little dazed. “Really, Klaus?”

Klaus snorted, and lifted his head to look at her. Her blood lingered on his lips, flecked against his chin and her gut clenched at the sight, monster crawling along her eyes. He smiled then, a glorious nightmare who was entirely too distracting.

“Fancy your own breakfast?”

Pulling her pleasure numb limbs into some kind of movement, she pushed at his chest. “Seriously? I’m already running late and I refuse to be naked the next time Rebekah comes stomping in here - entourage or no entourage. Move!”

“Would you like help washing your back?” His dimples tempted, blood a siren song.

“You’re terrible!” Caroline laughed, but she pushed until he moved and then scrambled off the bed. “No.”

“Come now love, I had to offer. You flushed from steam, all pretty pink and wet?”

“Stop talking. I can’t hear you - blah blah blah. Stay out of the shower!” Caroline ordered as she shut the bathroom door. She gave herself a moment to absorb what was apparently her new normal and then threw herself into the shower.

Enzo had better have kept her files organized.

* * *

 

“Now gorgeous, don’t growl at me. I wasn’t the one digging through your files and touching your things. You should in fact thank me, as I kept the digital copies straight.”

“I’m going to kill them.” Caroline breathed, eyes taking in the files stacked haphazardly on her desk, filing cabinets left open and loose paper in small stacks. Her beautifully organized office had become a war zone.

“That’s surprisingly merciful of you.”

“I’m going to rip out their internal organs, rip off their goddamn limbs, grind them into bloody paste, feed it to them and then I’m going to kill them.” Her words were bitten out between clenched teeth, hands opening and closing at her sides.

“Ah, there we go,” Enzo said in amusement. “Think of the mess, Caroline. I won’t be there to clean it up this time.”

“Seriously?” Caroline demanded, looking around the remains of what had once been her pristine office. “Did they let wolves in here?”

“No one else would step foot in here,” Rebekah said as she breezed in. She paused, blinking at the sight. “Well, this is unexpected.”

“Rebekah…”

“Luckily, Kol rooted out the treachery this morning and I don’t actually need you.” Rebekah continued. “This is a mess. Fix it.”

Caroline stared at her, hands curling into fists. Rebekah arched one brow, staring down her nose. Teeth bared, Caroline stepped towards the original but was interrupted by Enzo.

“Hello, sweetness. When are you going to come see me?”

“Oh, it’s you.” Rebekah sighed heavily. “Why hasn’t Elijah killed you yet?”

“Now, sweetness, we both know that you love me. And I’m sure Elijah has considered my death multiple times, but fortunately for us both, Katerina finds me amusing.” His voice lowered, tone coaxing. “Admit you miss me.”

“Are you flirting with Rebekah?” Caroline demanded, looking at her phone in confusion. “Is that why you’ve sworn off blondes?”

“I’ve just been particular,” Enzo told her. “Rebekah here keeps shutting me down.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes, but a smile curved the corner of her lips. “But crushing your pathetic soul under my boot is fun. I’ll make sure you’re not disturbed, but do get this cleaned up. And remember, you’re both still grounded for another decade.”

Caroline sighed as Rebekah flounced out. “Seriously, it was only a fire.”

“I think Elijah was offended by the riots, doll. He still twitches when someone mentions it.”

“So sensitive, the older ones. They were tiny riots, anyway.” Caroline sighed and glanced around the room. “I’m going to transfer you to the office line. This is going to take some time. I’m serious, Enzo. I’m going to have freaking pelts for carpet.”

“I look forward to seeing the new decorating scheme when we’re allowed out of time out.”

“Don’t think this gets you out if telling me about Rebekah. Why is this the first I’ve heard of it? I’ve drank you under the table enough I feel like this topic should have been mentioned.”

“Vampires who are getting sexed up by dimpled Incubus shouldn’t throw stones. Come on doll, you look at the mess and I’ll cross reference the digital side of things and we’ll both get laid after.”

“You’re doing to tango with someone else while flirting with Rebekah? Are you insane?” Caroline muttered as she transferred the line. “I prefer you mostly dead.”

“She’s knows where I am if she wants me.”

“Seriously?”

“Files, gorgeous.”

“Fine, but I’m going to remember this.” Caroline warned as she settled for the attentions detailed work.

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

They had to go over every file, to check that all flagged documents were still there as well as look for new information. Caroline strongly wished they could just keep everything digitalization, but some information was best kept off servers. And sometimes, as all handwritten note categorized as useless wasn’t.

She was bent over the third of four filing cabinets, when she felt the first brush against her thigh. Caroline had been bent over long enough that her back was complaining and even Enzo was starting to flag. Setting her teeth, she just shifted, annoyed and frustrated and so close to committing murder.

So it took a moment to realize that those featherlight touches, the slow stroke against the back of her knees wasn’t the edge of her skirt. Pushing up straight, breath catching in her throat, she stared at her shut door. Surely, he wouldn’t…

A slow stroke across her abdomen, just inside the band if her skirt clarified that he would. That he was. Her mouth ran dry, body suddenly hypersensitive to each unexpected touch. Caroline was pissed about her files, annoyed at Rebekah and the idea of Klaus dragging the invisible hands along her skin while anyone could walk in was arousing as hell.

“All well, gorgeous? You went quiet.”

She swallowed, licked her lips. “I just realized how long we’ve been at this.”

“I’m trying not to look at the clock. Want to take a break? Let a vampire find a snack?”

Heat shifted along her thighs, palms sliding along her skin and Caroline gripped the cabinet with her hands, shivering at the pleasant sensation. Her thighs parted as far as she could manage in her skirt, lashes fluttering as knuckles dragged along the front of her panties.

“Is this a quickie or something a little longer? Because I want this done today, Enzo.”

She jumped as her nipples were tweaked, the unexpected feel of it while he was teasing her clit sending heat straight to her gut. Biting down hard on her lip to stop a moan, she determinedly walked to her desk. Ignoring the wobble to her knees, she braced her hands on her desk, breathing carefully through her nose as she reached for the phone to disconnect.

The heat vanished from her skin.

Caroline froze. Ignoring Enzo’s protests that he’d learned his lesson, she slowly placed her palms back on her desk. Heat slide down her back, a single fingertip trailing along the bumps of her spine, and she hesitated as she worked through what he wanted.

Phone, on.

Hands on desk.

She should be annoyed, remembering his words from that morning. Knowing this was part possessive display - she’d just spent hours talking with Enzo, was still talking with Enzo. Her bad mood must have been palpable, because no one had bothered knocking at her door since she’d snarled at someone earlier.

But…

Lip caught between her teeth, she swallowed hard. She wasn’t annoyed. Caroline would never have considered this second-hand voyeurism to be hot, but she could feel how damp her panties were at the thought, the flush of heat crawling up her neck wasn’t all a blush.

“Okay,” she breathed, eyes scanning the papers on her desk, looking for anything that might buy her a few moments without needing to responded to Enzo directly. “Are you sure they didn’t touch the digital catalog of packs?”

“That’s your territory, doll.”

“Yeah, well? I’m up to my eyeballs in disorganized paper trails, so go check the last used date and tell me if anything looks off. Weren’t you bragging about never forgetting important facts?”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

Caroline didn’t bother to answer, hips rolling because Klaus had replaced the rough stroke of knuckles against her clit with the feeling of his tongue. She had no idea how he managed to alter textures, but it felt amazing. Head tilted back, she struggled to stay quiet and upright.

“Bloody ridiculous, how many files you have here. Do we really need them all?”

“Don’t make me hurt you,” she managed, voice a little ragged as insubstantial fingers pushed inside her, heat dancing across her skin in random patterns. Enzo grumped back, but all she cared about was the dexterity if the tongue licking at her slit, brushing her clit. The urge to reach for her breasts, slid her hands under her clothes left her trembling.

As if he sensed her thought, he changed the angle of his tongue and soft touches teased her nipples. Swallowing a whimper, she pressed her hands into the desk desperately, but just as quickly as she was arching into that touch, it disappeared. Eyes flying open, she glared at the door and parted her lips to snarl when the unmistakable feeling of Klaus’s cock pushed in from an angle that would have never worked physically.

Her knees crumpled. She barely had the presence of mind to hit the mute button as she went down, fingers slapping the buttons loudly. Uncaring that she was on the floor, that she’d banged her tailbone she could moaned loudly at the next thrust.

The angle, the searing heat of him filling her pushed her straight into an orgasm. She came with her nails digging into the carpet, completely uncaring about Enzo’s voice droning in the background or that someone might walk in to see her sprawled on the floor with her legs splayed and chest heaving. Staring up at her desk, she shivered at the last lingering stroke against her clit and swallowed.

They definitely needs ground rules.

Pushing to her feet, she fanned her herself, blood still too warm. Caroline froze when realized the phone had gone silently. Flushing for an entirely different reason, she braced herself and I muted the line.

“Take a break, Enzo.”

“Will do, and Caroline?”

“Yes?” She questioned, determined to brazen it out.

“Thanks for muting the line, as I personally prefer my guts where they are. How was that orgasm, gorgeous?”

 


End file.
